Quinn Lowry
Biography Family lineage and early life Quinn is half and half, his father being a renowned muggle cardiovascular surgeon in Harley Street and his mother a somewhat scatter-brained witch who somehow managed to attract the surgeon's attention by tripping herself up right outside his practice very early one summer morning as he was arriving well in advance for his first private appointment of the day. He caught her as she was beginning to fall and it is unclear what happened next except that they got married less than two years after that and Quinn was born the following year. What is also unclear is what she was doing walking down Harley Street at that time of day. She never said and no one bothered to ask anyway. Neither his nor her parents were particularly keen on their union, especially his parents; nonetheless the two love birds simply did not care and only had eyes for each other. This was totally out of character for the very prim and proper Jonathan Lowry who had always been a very predictable and extremely hardworking boy and young man becoming a consultant at the age of 22, a senior consultant at 25 and having his own Harley Street practice by the age of 30. Ophelia (thus named because both her parents had loved reading the famous muggle playwright Shakespeare) had somehow managed to get a job at the Ministry of Magic a few years after leaving Hogwarts and is working there still despite hers and Jonathan’s wealth. She claims it keeps her out of mischief which is probably true as she is very accident prone mainly due to her daydreaming and constantly active/multitasking brain. Quinn appears to have inherited qualities from both his parents being very hardworking but also of a somewhat philosophical and phlegmatic disposition. Like his mother, he tends to day dream too and has been known to be accident prone at times, usually during one of his day dreaming periods. He is fiercely loyal to his friends be they the muggle cousins and friends he frequents every August when he goes to stay with his paternal grandparents for a couple of weeks or his wizarding cousins when they visit his maternal grandparents. First act of magic It was during one such visit, when he was about two years old and his maternal grandparents were beginning to think that he had no magical ability that they went for a stroll around their extensive gardens and then their greenhouses to show off some new plants Ophelia’s father had newly acquired. As they came out of the last greenhouse and Quinn’s grandfather had magically locked it, Jonathan set Quinn back down on the ground as he had been carrying him throughout the visit of the greenhouses for obvious safety reasons. All four adults were so absorbed in their conversation that they did not notice Quinn making his way back towards it. The door magically unlocked and opened under his touch but Quinn didn’t ponder upon that making straight for a brightly coloured stone he had spotted under one of the strange looking plants in there. In his haste, he did not see the small barrier in the ground and cried out in surprise as he went flying straight in the middle of some Fanged Geraniums. All four adults turned around, their faces registering horror at first then amazement as Quinn sat up, found the stone he had been looking for and lifted it up to examine it more closely totally oblivious to the fact that, not only were the Fanged Geraniums not biting him but they were stroking him with their petals. He then picked himself up unsteadily and made his way out of the greenhouse. As he stepped out, he looked back into the greenhouse and waved at the Fanged Geraniums then touched the door which simply closed behind him. Looking very grubby indeed, he held his hand out and exclaimed “Look, Quinn find gold”. Quinn’s grandfather laughed and said “Well, it looks as if the boy has an affinity with magical plants, we must try him with some magical creatures next! Bowtruckle perhaps!”. Hogwart School Years First Year When he finally got there, Quinn’s first year at Hogwarts was quite uneventful and sometimes made him wish that he had been born a year or two earlier when he heard the older students’ tales of Ministry interference and a certain strange potions Professor called Zemeckis. Quinn was very happy to be sorted into Hufflepuff as that had been his mother’s and maternal grandparents’ House. He was initially too shy to join in many things and, although he very much enjoyed his first year, he kept a low profile; however, Quinn is really looking forward to his second year. He knows his way around now as well as quite a few people and feels that he belongs. Second Year